I Will Find You
by ASuperGleek
Summary: A virus has killed 99% of the Earth's population leaving Blaine Anderson as the only survivor in Lima. This is his story of him travelling the country to New York to find Kurt not knowing if he is still alive and facing countless dangers along the way.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Blaine Anderson and I'm 18 years old. A virus has killed 99% of the Earth's population over night. This is the story of my journey to New York to find Kurt Hummel. I can only hope he is ok.

* * *

I had spent most of the weekend locked in my room as my parents were fighting over me again so I found it was easier to hide myself away. Skypeing with Kurt kept me entertained but even then he couldn't talk for long as he had rehearses for a show he was putting on with NYADA. I threw myself on my bed and closed my eyes. My dreams had been the same the last few nights, they involved me and Kurt walking hand in hand round central park just us no one else but today they were different, Kurt wasn't there this time and I was alone on my own in the park.

I opened my eyes, I hadn't meant to sleep for this long. It was now Monday morning so I got up and jumped in the shower before changing. I choose some simple black trousers and a white shirt with a black jumper and a Blue tie. I checked my look in the mirror before grabbing my phone and bag. I left my room for the first time in 24 hours, I was starving so I quickly ran to the kitchen and made some toast. My parents weren't up which made me happy as I knew they would have found something to argue with me about about. I ate as fast as I could and left a note on the kitchen work surface to say I had gone to school. I made my way out of the front door to find my street was deserted, normally it was busy with parents taking their kids to school and people on their way to work but nothing. I got into my car and started the engine and drove off the driveway. Every road I went on was empty. I parked my car in the empty student car park and got out. My heart started to race something was wrong and I could feel it, I walked to the door but when I tried to open it, it was locked. I moved my face closer to look in through the window but it was dark and empty inside. I slowly walked back to my car, usually this area was crawling with people but today it was dead. I decided it would be best to head back home.

I pulled onto my drive to find my families cars still there. I got out and went inside the house.  
"Mom, Dad?" I shouted but there was no reply.  
"Mom, Dad?" Again nothing, I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could take me to my parent's room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I decided to just go in. There were in bed but as I walked closer I could see there was no sign movement.  
"Mom? Dad?" I said as I walked up to the bed, they both looked like they were still asleep. I started to feel uneasy as I stood at the end of the bed. Then it hit me, they weren't breathing. I ran up as fast as I could to look for signs of life but nothing. I grabbed the phone on the table at the side of the bed and dialled 911. Nothing it was dead so I quickly grabbed my mobile out of my phone and dialled the number again. It rang but no one picked up so I decided to go to the neighbour's house. I ran as fast as I could almost falling down the stairs and breaking my neck as I did. I jumped over the fence and banged on the front door, nobody answered so I ran to the window and put my face close to the glass to look in. I could see someone face down on the floor. I quickly turned around as fast as I could, so fast I almost made myself sick. I slowly sat down on the grass unsure what to do. This would explain why everywhere was deserted but why I am still alive, why me? I grabbed my mobile out of my pocket and pulled up Kurt's number hoping that he would answer but it just rang and rang. Then an image popped into my mind what if Kurt was just like his neighbour face down in his dorm room. I started to cry as I kept redialling.  
"Come on Kurt" I kept saying to myself every time I dialled the number. After about five minutes I gave up and placed the phone back in my pocket. I got up and decided to go back to my house and as I did I suddenly thought of Burt, please not him. I decided to get back into my car and head over to the Hummel house and find out for myself.

I slowly pulled onto the drive and felt shivers down my spine, I knew what I was going to find wouldn't be good. I made my way to the door and knocked, like everywhere else there was no answer. I knew there was a spare key as Burt had told me that if I wanted to see him at any time I could just walk in. I found the key and put it in the lock. I made my way into the hallway and looked around. Everything was quite and the blinds were open.  
"Burt, Carol?" I shouted but nothing so decided to run and check every room. After checking everywhere I hadn't found Burt or Carol. I sighed in relief as I didn't want to find them like everyone else but at the same time I wanted to know what happened to them.

I drove home as it was the only thing I could think of doing. I ran to my room and threw myself on my bed. Part of me was hoping that if I fall asleep then maybe this was actually a horrible nightmare and I would really wake up and everything would be fine. I felt my eyes become heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

I was woken by a pain in my stomach, I was so hungry and hadn't eaten since breakfast. I checked my watch to see it was almost 4pm so I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a snack. On my way back up I stopped at my parent's room. I slowly opened the door, they were still were I left them. I walked in and grabbed the bed cover and slowly pulled it over them. My eyes filled with tears as I covered their faces.  
"Even though we never got along, I love you guys so much." I said as I wiped the tear off my face and slowly turned and exited the room. I went back to my room and tried to turn on my computer.  
"Crap" I said as I realised that the power was out. I quickly ran to my cupboard and found out the biggest rucksack I could find, I pulled it out and ran to my draws and pulled out all my clothes and threw them in the bag. I looked to my side table and saw Kurt's picture looking at me, I was deep in thought for a second before I grabbed it and placed it safety in the bag. I threw the bag over my shoulder, grabbed another bag and headed to my door. I took one last look back unsure when or if I would ever return. I hadn't really thought of a plan but all I knew was that I wanted to drive to New York. I stopped in the kitchen grabbed as much food as I could and headed to my father's car. He had a 4x4 which I decided would be perfect as it had a lot of space which meant I could sleep in the back with plenty of room. I filled up the boot with as much food and water I could get my hands on before I quickly ran to the spare room in which we kept all our hiking gear and grabbed all the lamps and cooking equipment we had. I finally got in the driver's seat, turned on the engine and slowly pulled off the drive. I had stopped at the closet place and filled up the car before heading off. I had never seen the freeway so empty, I drove as fast as I could leaving Lima behind me.

I had been driving for a few hours now and it was dark. I pulled over to the side of the road and made the seats at the made the seats flat. I unrolled the sleeping bag and pulled out the pillows and set up for the night.

I was woken up by a banging sound, I opened my eyes to see a young women standing at the window looking in. I quickly got myself out of the sleeping bag and opened the door.  
"Your your..." She said as she tried to process the information.  
"Alive?" I replied.  
"Yes." She said as she sat herself down on the floor and placed her head in her hands.  
"Are you ok?" I asked as I jumped out of the car and went to comfort the women. She slowly pulled her head up and looked at me.  
"I'm sorry but you're the first person that I've seen alive." She replied as she wiped the tears from her face.  
"Same, do you have any idea what happened?" I asked as I helped her pull herself off the floor.  
"Everyone I knew was ill and now they're dead. I don't know what to do." She said as I hugged her.  
"You can come with me, I mean if you want. I'm going to New York." I said as I walked to the car and opened the door. She nodded and got in before I got into the driver's seat.  
"Why New York?" She asked me as I turned on the engine. I sighed before replying.  
"Well... my... my... boyfriend. I need to see if he's alive." I said as I started to pull out.  
"Do you think he'll be ok? I mean this thing has..." She said as I kept an eye on the road.  
"I don't know but I have to go and see." I said as I tried to hold back the tears.  
"I'm Alex by the way." She said as she turned and smiled at me.  
"Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

We had spent two hours on the road, Alex and I got to know each other a bit more. She was explaining how she just moved states and just starting college.  
"Can you open the window? It's getting kind of hot." She said to me as I looked at her confused, I had the heating on a bit in the car since it was November but it wasn't that hot.  
"It's not hot are you ok?" I asked as I quickly looked down to the temperature button on the dashboard.  
"I guess it's just me." She said to me as she bit her lip. I nodded for a second before I pressed the button to let her window down. I shivered as I saw in the corner of my eye her leaning her head out.

Another hour had pasted and I pulled over to the side of the road, Alex was asleep in the passenger seat so I quietly got out. I leaned my back against the side of the car and pulled out my mobile again and tried to dial Kurt but like every other time I got nothing. I slowly slid down to the floor before putting my head between my knees. I could feel the tears start to fill my eyes, I knew that I should stay brave but I just couldn't. In my heart I knew Kurt was alive but my head was telling me the chances were low. I took out a small passport photo I had hidden in my trouser pocket of when we went to an amusement park over the holidays. We had decided to get our picture taken together in one of the photo booths, Kurt kept one half of the photos and I kept the other two. I had put it in my pocket so if I ever felt low I could grab the photo and hid it in one of my text books at school so it could cheer me up since we weren't allowed phones during class. I looked at the faces staring at me, not a care in a world. I would swap anything to be back in that moment. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Alex who was very pale.  
"Are you ok?" I asked he as I wiped my eyes to try and remove the fact I had been crying.  
"Was just about to ask you the same question." She replied as she sat herself down next to me. She grabbed the picture and started to look at it.  
"Is this him... your boyfriend?" She asked as she showed me the picture. I simply nodded before hiding my face again.  
"His cute" She said as she moved a bit more towards me.  
"What's his name?" She asked.  
"Kurt" I replied in a sad tone, I was sure she could tell I was upset but I didn't care now.  
"Well you and Kurt make a beautiful couple." She said as she pasted me back the picture.  
"Thanks" I replied.  
"You will find him." She said as she looked into the sky.  
"You really think that?" I replied slightly doubting her.  
"Yep" She said as I looked at her for a second. I noticed something by her eyes.  
"You got a bit of... I don't know what it is just there by your eyes." I said as I squinted my own eyes to work it out. I watched as she put her fingers to the side of her eyes and rubbed the stuff off. We both looked down at her hand, it was red.  
"No no no no." I heard her say as she fell backwards and rubbing her eyes. I moved forward but she pushed me away leaving some of the stuff on my jumper. I look down at the stuff to see what it was.  
"Blood" I said as I move forward to help her.  
"Get away from me." She screams making me jump backwards. I just stand there like a deer caught in headlights unsure what to do next.  
"Blaine stay away from me, this is how it starts. I should have known when I asked to have the window down. First you get hot your temperate rockets, and then you start to bleed from your eyes the next stage is you start vomiting, the virus makes your body so weak that your heart fails and you die. Not everyone vomits through some people just die as soon as the virus spreads around the system." She said as know this was her fate. I move backwards for a second before walking towards her again.  
"No don't, I don't want you to get this." She said sitting on the floor as she held her hands in front of her to stop me from coming closer.  
"No I'm going to help you, you're going to fight this." I said as I went to my car and looked for the first aid kit for anything that could help.  
"None of that stuff's going to work." She said as she watched me open the box. Suddenly I heard a noise and I jumped back out the door. Crap she was right about the vomiting, I look away as she turned herself around to let the stuff hit the floor. I wanted to go over but I just stayed where I was. I suddenly thought of my parents, they didn't get to the vomiting stage it just took them. Now when I think back I didn't really look at the bodies clearly, I didn't see the blood. I must have been in so much shock that it missed me. I sat back down as I started to sing. I watched as she slowly turned herself around wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She smiled as I stopped looking at her.  
"Please continue" She said as she made herself comfortable on the floor. I looked into her eyes, I could see they were getting dimmer. I nodded my head and carried on. I sang an old lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was ill as a young child.  
"Blaine..." She said as I finished the song.  
"Yes Alex?" I replied as I moved a bit closer.  
"Can you promise me something?" She said as I could see she was starting to have trouble keeping her head up.  
"Anything" I replied.  
"Promise you will go to New York and find Kurt... alive." She said as she started to cry as her arms lost support of lifting her top half of her body up making her head fall to the ground. I moved forward but then I remembered she didn't want me to come closer.  
"I promise." I said.  
"Good" She replied as I saw her close her eyes. I moved forward for a second.  
"Alex?" I said  
"Alex?" I asked again.  
"Alex... Al" I sighed this time as I knew there was going to be no response. I slowly moved towards Alex's body, I leaned down and checked to see if she was breathing, nothing. I put my head in my hands before getting back up. I didn't want to leave her body just lying here in the middle of the road. I looked around before spotting the little wooded forest off the side of the road. I slowly picked her body and carried it off to the woods before placing it down in front of a giant tree. I walked back to the car to look for any tools I could use to dig a hole. After searching the car for a few minutes I found a secret compartment, I opened it to find the area my dad kept his mini snow shovel for the winter months. I took it back with me and started to dig a hole.

It took me a couple of hours before I managed to dig a decent size hole. I quickly checked her jacket for anything with her full name on but all I found was a picture in her wallet of her and some people, I slowly pulled the picture out and looked at it before placing it in my pocket, I was determined I wouldn't forget her and I would tell Kurt all about how she wanted me to find him. I grabbed an old blanket from the back of my car and wrapped her body in it before slowly placing it into the ground. After filling up the hole I used a maker pen as it was the only thing I had to write her name on a rock and placed it at the opposite end.

I made my way back to the car carrying my jacket, I just started to cry and this time I let myself. When I finally arrived back I placed the snow shovel back into the car. I walked to the door but as I did I kicked the tire in anger. I finally got into the car and sat down at the driver's seat, I took a look at the empty seat next to me. This was the first time I felt truly alone during this whole thing, I wiped my eyes again before spotting a rucksack in the foot space. She must have left it behind when she went to check on me. I leaned over and picked the bag up. I knew it was rude for me to go through a ladies bag but I decided she wouldn't mind and if it helped me find Kurt then she would want me to. I opened it up to find a pack of mints, a notepad, a bottle of water, a lighter, a torch, a bag of sweets, some sandwiches and a map. I placed the bag back on the seat next to me. I guess the lighter could help me and it's great to have a some extra food. After deciding to eat the sandwiches I decided it was best to call it a night since it was getting late.

"Kurt? I shouted as I ran down an empty corridor. I finally made it to a door but I stopped dead in my tracks. I look down at the door handle then back up to the number on the door. I took a deep breath before knocking. After a few minutes I didn't get an answer so I decided to just walk in. I slowly turned the handle and walked in. I looked round the room for a second looking for a sign of him. I walk a bit more forward but I step into something so I talk a step backwards and look down. It was vomit, I look back up as I suddenly felt sick myself.  
"Kurt!" I shouted as I turned right to see a bed with somebody lying in it. I run up and turn the lifeless person around to find it was Kurt. He had red coming from his eyes and he had no colour to him.  
"Kurt baby wake up." I said as I cradled his body in my arms, my tears falling onto his lifeless face.  
"Please Kurt don't leave me." I said as I rocked his body a bit more hoping that maybe he was just in a deep sleep and he would wake up any second. I couldn't breathe I tried to take a gasp of air but my body wouldn't take it. I placed Kurt's body back down on the bed as I fall to the floor. I try to breath but nothing. Suddenly I see a pair of feet stand in front of me. I slowly look up to see Alex standing there looking down on me.  
"It's too late Blaine" She said as she slowly twisted her head to the side.  
"It's it's.." I try to say but the words won't leave my month properly.  
"And your next" She said as she started to point to my face. I slowly move my fingers up to my eyes, I can feel something warm. I bring them back down to find the red stuff on them.  
"You failed, you promised me you would find him alive. You were too late." She said as she stepped back.  
"Please I'm sorry. Please help me. Take me not him!" I scream.  
"There is nothing I can do." She said as she lifted her head so I could only see the bottom of her chin. I felt all the air leave me as the top half of my body fall towards the floor.  
I scream.  
"It was a dream, it was just a dream." I say to myself as I wipe the sweat off my forehead. I felt like couldn't breathe so I decided to control my breathing which helped a lot. I pulled out the picture of Kurt and looked at it.  
"I will find you... I promise." I said as I kiss the picture before I lay my head back down to try and get back to sleep.


End file.
